


Abandonment

by miabria



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabria/pseuds/miabria
Summary: A poem about Demeter's feelings about Persephone's visits to the Underworld and the feelings she believes Persephone feels for her husband.





	Abandonment

The leaves turn slowly brown,  
Winter's breath kissing the earth.  
The ground freezes and the flower's wilt.  
The world turns a color of grey.

She'll come back to me one day, I know.  
It is a deal he will not break.  
For my daughter's happiness is important  
To both he and I.

I feel as though she leaves me,  
As if her time away is now a choice.  
Would she choose that horrid man over her mother?  
I do not know.

She seeks happiness and freedom.  
I've given her the things she wants.  
She should be happy with me  
And yet, I feel she is not.

What can I do to win back my darling daughter?  
What can I do to break the love between them?  
Can I do this without causing her pain?  
If I do this, will she forgive?

She knows I hate that man,  
The one who stole her away.  
She knows I hate him, but still  
She grows reluctant of ever leaving him again.

It pains my heart to know this,  
But it seems she's fallen in love.  
Can it be I lost her?  
Can it possibly be true?

What ever happened to her heart,  
when did it grow dark.  
For only a girl with a heart as dark as he  
Could ever give in to his love.

I wish not to think my daughter cold,  
Yet she loves a monstrous man.  
She must know how much I love her,  
For she returns to me each year.

Once I used to be a relief, a freedom for her.  
Once I used to be her life.  
She drifts from me now, and I can see  
Her light shines bright, but not for me.


End file.
